Only Once in a Lifetime
by veeRonniekins
Summary: Only once in a lifetime do you find your soul mate, Amy and Dan are just normal teenagers with no clue hunt. When Ian and Natalie transfer to their high school, true love makes it course. A one shot and my first fanfic.


**Only Once In a Lifetime:**

_Summary- Only once in a lifetime do you find your soul mate, Amy and Dan are just normal teenagers with no clue hunt. When Ian and Natalie transfer to their high school, true love makes it course. A one shot and my first fanfic._

**Hey guys, so here is my first ever fanfic, though i have been reading for about a year now. I never really felt the need to write but this idea just came to me. I haven't been reading much 39 clues fanfictions lately so hope this is okay you guys. So here is a little Amy/Ian and Natalie/Dan. A one-shot but if you guys want me to continue then just review. ILY and enjoy. **

**BTW- do not own 39 clues characters, I never got why people did this. **

It's the first day of a new school year, first day back after summer and a first day of a living hell. That's what was going through Dan's mind when he ate breakfast while Uncle Fiske read the newspaper across the table from him. Dan started to wonder why Amy wasn't down yet. The total nerd was always on time, especially when it was the first day of school.

Upstairs Amy was looking in the mirror making sure she looked okay (girls these days are so self-conscious). Her straight auburn hair fell lightly over her shoulders and down her back and shined in the light from the window. She looked perfect and pretty in a turquoise tank top with a turquoise and black plaid shirt over the it, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Amy wore short denim shorts as well as white canvas shoes while a white headband kept her hair out of her face. After one last look into her reflection, Amy checked in her black backpack making sure she was ready for the first day back and then headed down stairs for breakfast.

Amy had her usual, waffles, maple syrup and a side of strawberries. Dan questioned her timing but she just rolled her eyes at him. _He can be so annoying sometimes, but we've been through a lot together. _Dan shrugged and went back to munching on his cereal and bagel before the two started walking to the bus stop.

For seven years they only had each other Aunt Beatrice gave them the essentials for about four years till Uncle Fiske was found, after being missing for almost 30 years now. Grace wanted Fiske to then be their legal guardian just before her death. Now the two siblings lived with their Uncle Fiske in a small town house in San Francisco.

Amy and Dan were just rounding the corner of the street where the bus stop was, when they saw the yellow school bus itself pulling up to the sign where a few others were boarding. Dan bolted into a sprint towards it with Amy close behind.

"Great way to start a new school year Dan," Amy said between breathes as she caught up to him.

"Not my fault i was late to breakfast."

Luckily the bus driver saw them running so stoped and waited. The Cahills boarded the bus panted and huffing but everyone else didn't bother to look. Amy and Dan weren't too popular or too lame in social standards. The two were just invisible, barely remembered and had only one or two friends together.

"Dan seems you were this close to bein' late for first day of school"

Hamilton Holt. He was the biggest and toughest athlete at Sacred Heart High School. Under his layer of sports trophies and hundreds of ribbons, he is actually a nice guy and friend of Dan's. He motioned for Dan to sit with him. Dan looked back towards Amy and she gave him a go-for-it-don't-worry-about-me look. But Hamilton's twin sisters Regan and Madison were a whole different story. The two were quite mean, bossy and champion wrestlers; luckily they were a year younger than Dan, and three under Amy.

Amy went and sat down next to her best friend Sophie Hoffman. Sophie was smart but not as geeky as Amy, she was interested in art more than books. But on the way to Sophie's seat Sinead Starling stuck her foot out in front of Amy and made her trip. Sinead and her_ clique_ of Heather Lawson, Kaitlin Gardner and Alicia Reed started laughing and making jokes about clumsy, nerdy little Amy. Amy's cheeks redden with embarrassment as others joined in an started laughing at her as she made her way to Sophie.

"Are you okay Amy?" Soph asked.

"It's fine used to it I guess but I have a feeling this is going to be a horrible year" Amy assured her friend.

"Well as much as I want to agree with you, I have a feeling it's going to be a great year" Sophie smiled trying to comfort Amy.

The school bus made its way to school and parked letting out the kids. Amy walked down the stairs while reading a book but bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt dizzy and when she opened her eyes, she saw designer shoes in front of her.

Then she heard a velvet voice say, "Oh dear, I'm sorry didn't mean to..." A British accent it sounded like to Amy. While _he_ said this, yes _he_, Amy could tell by his voice he must be rich and arrogant, full of himself and back home he would always get the girls. His hand was stretched out and Amy grabbed it pulling herself up. When he saw her face his voice stopped and the two looked into each other's eyes. It felt as though they met in a previous life, they either hated each other or were in love then. Now it seemed to be both.

"Uh, s-s-sorry I-I-I w-wasn't watching where I was going" Amy stuttered when she was nervous, especially around hot guys in designer clothes against dark tanned skin, perfect faces, smooth and glossy hair and radiant smiles. A small smile spread across his face, as Amy stuttered. He thought she was so cute.

"It's almost as much my fault as it is yours" He said in a fluent heavy British accent, that seemed so hot to Amy that she felt butterflies in her stomach, "I'm Ian Kabra, I just moved here from London."

"O-Oh, u-u-um, Amy Cahill, n-nice to m-m-meet y-you"

Amy mentally slapped herself for her stupid stutter, he must think I'm crazy, Amy thought. _She is so cute when she stutters_, _wait_ Ian thought, _did I just think that. I, Ian Kabra, rich and handsome just thought a girl I hardly knew was cute when she stuttered. _

Amy looked down to see she was still holding Ian's hand. She suddenly let go and blushed a deep red, but was saved by Sophie.

"Come on Amy lets go or else we will be lat..." Sophie said behind Amy, but stopped when she saw the incredibly hot Ian.

"Ah, well i must be going. I need to see the principal, I'll see you around Amy Cahill" Ian said began to walk towards the Administration office.

"Y-y-yeah, b-b-bye" Amy stutter once again and Ian turned back and smiled before going off again.

Amy felt Sophie's arm slip through hers, "Told you, it's going to be a great year."

**Hope it was okay. I added Sophie because Amy needed a friend to go through meeting Ian. Hahaha, anyway please review I want to see how i did on my first fanfic.**

**3 ~a-believer-always-dreams**


End file.
